piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Anamaria
Anamaria was a female pirate who operated in the Caribbean. What little is known of her life came largely from her adventures with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, who once referred to Anamaria as the "delicate flower of the Caribbean." The Jolly Mon was once Anamaria's boat until it was "borrowed" by Jack Sparrow, who eventually sailed it to the town of Port Royal, where it sank to the bottom of the harbor. Anamaria later reunited with Captain Sparrow when Joshamee Gibbs brought together a ragtag group to help crew the ''Interceptor''. Believing Jack had a debt to repay, she joined the line of sailors and accused him of stealing her boat, adding a couple of slaps for emphasis. In turn, Jack offered the Interceptor, knowing Anamaria was a good sailor and that he needed her onboard. Anamaria sailed the Interceptor to Isla de Muerta during Will Turner's attempt to rescue Elizabeth Swann from Hector Barbossa's cursed crew, but was soon imprisoned with the other crewmen in the brig of the Black Pearl. After taking the Black Pearl, Anamaria served under Jack Sparrow's command, embarking on several misadventures before leaving the crew. Biography The stolen boat Little is known of Anamaria's life, particularly prior to her joining Captain Jack Sparrow's crew. It is known, however, that she at some point had dealings with the infamous pirate. Before leaving Anamaria, Jack had stolen her boat, the Jolly Mon—or, as the pirate himself put it, "borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back". But he never did, as the Jolly Mon ultimately sank at the Port Royal harbor. This deed was not forgotten by Anamaria, who believed Jack had a debt to repay, and brought up the point days later in Tortuga. 's crew.]] With the help of Joshamee Gibbs, Jack was recruiting a motley crew to sail aboard the ''Interceptor''. Near the end of the line of sailors was Anamaria, wearing a large hat hiding her face, who shouted a question to the captain, "What is the benefit for us?" Walking over, Jack reunited with Anamaria, who slapped him across the face for emphasis, which Jack admitted that he deserved. Unfortunately, Jack knew Anamaria was a good sailor, and that he needed her onboard. In an attempt to placate her, Jack promised to give her another vessel, which due to the intervention of Will Turner, was the Interceptor. Nevertheless, Anamaria was convinced to join his crew and sail for Isla de Muerta and the Black Pearl.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Aboard the Interceptor 's pursuit on the ''Interceptor.|right]] Indeed, Anamaria steered the ship after Turner rescued Elizabeth, since Jack had fallen behind during the rescue on Isla de Muerta. She was able to outrun the Black Pearl for a time, and engaged its cursed pirates in combat when Barbossa's ship caught up. The crew were ultimately captured and the Interceptor destroyed, and soon after Anamaria and the others found themselves locked in the brig of the Black Pearl. When the ship returned to Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth infiltrated the Pearl and rescued Jack's crew, hoping they would help her rescue Will. However, the pirates, recalling Jack owed them a ship, decided to take the Black Pearl instead. Sometime later, during the planned hanging of Jack Sparrow, Anamaria steered the Black Pearl to Port Royal, where it awaited Jack's escape. With the help of Will Turner, Jack evaded the noose, and fell over the fort. The Pearl rounded the cove, and Jack was brought on board. Anamaria handed over command of the ship to Jack, content to serve simply as one of his crew. Later adventures She remained aboard during the battle for St. Piran's Blade,Revenge of the Pirates! and tracked Jack down when he apparently abandoned the crew for a month. She located him in Tortuga, where he was being pursued by James Norrington and his men. Jack used Anamaria as a handy diversion, and fled the scene, though returned to pick her up and escape back to the Black Pearl.In Jack We Trust! She proved highly resourceful during a battle against Jack's former, twice-cursed crew after they hijacked a merchant vessel to ambush Sparrow. Anamaria fired chain-shots at the crew, knocking them overboard, and saved Jack's life by sending Bo'sun into the sea.Chain Reaction! She was present on the Pearl when Commodore James Norrington lost his ship in a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli.Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea By the time Davy Jones called in Jack Sparrow's debt, however, Anamaria was no longer a member of Sparrow's crew. Her further fate is unknown. Behind the scenes *Anamaria was portrayed by Zoe Saldana in The Curse of the Black Pearl. *The character's name appears to be a blending of the forenames of two historically documented female pirates; Anne Bonny and Mary Reade. Like Anamaria, both Bonny and Reade were known to have disguised themselves as men to join pirate crews. However, Terry Rossio confirmed that the name was chosen simply because "AnaMaria" is the middle name of his daughter.Wordplay Forums: Re: Just a small question for T. and T. *In the first screenplay draft, Anamaria was a barmaid in the Faithful Bride, whom Jack encountered before meeting Joshamee Gibbs.[http://www.wordplayer.com/archives/PIRATES.script.html Wordplay: Pirates of the Caribbean first draft screenplay] *Although the character does not appear in Dead Man's Chest, the cast were told that Anamaria would be revealed as the Captain who would lead them to World's End at the climax of the film. Thus, their expressions of surprise were genuine when another character appeared instead of Anamaria. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Annamaria was present in the events of Dead Man's Chest and At World's End and remained in Jack Sparrow's crew throughout most of the levels. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''The Accidental Pirate!'' *''Revenge of the Pirates!'' *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''In Jack We Trust!'' *''Chain Reaction!'' *''Going Overboard!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: A Storm at Sea'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Captains Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Joshamee Gibbs' crew Category:HMS Interceptor crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Females Category:Helmsmen